Death, Destruction, and Utter Madness
by Elf
Summary: A Salior Moon/Gundam Wing crossover with a twist. If you're a SM fan, you may not wanna read this. SM bashing and violence a plenty.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own them. I'm just using them for a fun romp of blood, death, and violence.   
  


_**Author's Notes: **_For those of my fans who like "A Shade Darker", this is **NOTHING **like it. I am still working on it, but, I'm in a pretty good mood, and I have to get in a slightly darker mood to work on that sordid tale of the supernatural.   
  


This is to Lee, who said he wanted to see what would happen if a Gundam stepped on somebody.   
  


And, yeah, I know this has been written before . . .   
  


**_Death, Destruction, and Utter Madness_**

**_Basically, a Gundam Wing meets the Sailor Scouts story. (Don't Read if you're a SM fan)_**

**By: Elf**   
  


"The hell?" Duo Maxwell shouted as he peered over Heero Yuy's shoulder. Heero looked up at him with his fathomless dark blue eyes and turned back to the computer. Duo pointed at the laptop, shook his finger at it, and snapped, "You can tell Dr. J to take his cybernetic hand and shove it up so far up his ass that he'd taste his breakfast."   
  


Heero looked up at him and said, "We don't have room to refuse missions, Duo."   
  


Duo crossed his arms over his chest and glared. He wasn't angry at Heero; it wasn't the pilot's fault that he had never been able to live, really live, before, and that all he knew were missions. He was pissed at that freak, Dr. J, who had come up with this stupid mission. He snapped, "I don't give a fuck, okay."   
  


Heero grunted and stood up. He said, "I'm gonna go tell the other pilots." He looked Duo over from beneath the fall of unruly, dark brown hair, and said in his monotone, "You're still upset that Hilde ditched you for that Australian guy.*"   
  


Duo's eyes narrowed in anger at that one. He wanted to go find that guy and rip all of that pretty orange hair out, eviscerate him, then, rip those huge aqua eyes out and hand them to Hilde, laughing. He couldn't believe that she had ditched him for some charming, pretty wuss. Come on, why would someone want a fairy like that guy when they could have The God of Death?   
  


Duo snapped, "Well, since I have no other choice."   
  


Heero typed something into the computer and said his trademark line, "Mission accepted."   
  


****** 

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were all dressed the same, black school uniforms with white collars. The look wasn't that much different than Duo's normal look, but the Deathscythe pilot was still uncomfortable none the less. Especially with the teacher glaring at him.   
  


Going to school wasn't hard for Duo, in fact, he loved to get attention, but this mission was really different. Their mission was to find an OZ base in Tokyo reported lately. The problem was that Duo was the idiot exchange student from America who couldn't speak a lick of Japanese, even though he was fluent in the language, and working with Heero helped him practice it, especially the insults. Luckily, the school was taught in English. Still, Duo had managed to get into trouble.   
  


How? Not even the Deathscythe pilot himself knew that one. It was just that this red headed bitch of a teacher was yelling at him. Heero and Trowa were acting as cool and indifferent as always, Quatre had a sympathetic look on his cherubic features, and Wufei looked disgusted.   
  


He heard a giggle from behind the class. The teacher stopped and spun around. Duo watched as she looked at this little girl with long, blond pig tails set in pom-poms. It was the most horrible hair style he had ever seen. There was a girl sitting beside her with blue hair and huge, dark blue eyes, another who was as tall as Trowa with auburn hair pulled back into a pony tail, and beside her was a tiny, elfin girl with black hair and huge violet eyes.   
  


Duo stared at the girl. There was some sort of connection right then as she looked away. Duo grinned and waved at her. The girl blushed and looked down. The blond said in an incredibly ditzy voice, "Hey Ms. H, what's going on?"   
  


"Serena, do you really want detention?" Ms. H asked her. _Ms. H, sounds too much like one of the scientists, _Duo thought to himself as he watched as Ms. H reached into the ditz's English book and pulled out a manga. The ditz, Serena, blushed.   
  


She said, "Really, it's reading, Ms. H."   
  


"Detention for you Serena, and that goes for you too, Mr. Maxwell!" she shouted at him.   
  


Duo asked, "What the hell did I do?"   
  


"Duo Maxwell, do you want to go to the office?" Ms. H shouted.   
  


"What the fuck do I need to go to the office for?" Duo demanded.   
  


Ms. H turned bright red and stuttered, "Mr. Maxwell . . . I will not tolerate such profanities in my class room."   
  


"Dammit!" Duo cursed softly as she walked away, planning his detention. With the Ditzy Serena. Joy. His afternoon was looking up.   
  


Quatre passed him a note that read: _Duo, you have to remember that there are certain protocols that you have to follow in society. That's why you have detention._   
  


Duo wrote back: _That's sucks ass, dude. All I said was "shit", that's not bad. I've said worse._   
  


Wufei said, "Now we have to wait for you, Maxwell."   
  


Duo glared and thought about giving Justice Boy the finger. He did. Trowa, actually, smiled. Quatre gave him a horrified look, while Heero just sat there, emotionlessly. Serena laughed at that, probably thinking that he was flipping the teacher off.   
  


****** 

Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei sat in a secluded area at recess. Duo had decided that he would serve his detention during recess so that he could have after school off to help in their mission. Actually, Heero had forced him too because time was of the essence. Serena, forced by the girl with the long pony tail, was with him right now.   
  


The four pilots ate their lunch. "Oh my gosh, Ami, he looks just like my old boyfriend," a girl's voice said from behind them. Heero looked up to see the tall girl with the pony tail looking at Trowa and pointing at him. Trowa looked at Heero with a startled green eye.   
  


There was the girl with the blue hair, the strange, pale girl with the black hair and violet eyes, like Duo's he'd noticed, another girl, who was taller and healthier, with black hair and dark purple eyes dressed in red, a girl with pale hair, an older woman with long green hair dressed in pink, and a couple. Yes, a couple. Two girls, one masculine with blond hair, and the other delicate and femine with aqua hair. The masculine one had her arm draped affectionately over the other as they served the Gundam pilots.   
  


The blonde said, "Aren't they just the four hunkiest boys that you've ever seen?"   
  


The one dressed in red said, "Oh, yeah, exspecaly the one with the dark hair." Sometimes Heero hated his superhuman abilities. He thought, _Great, another stalker._   
  


The one with blue hair said in a whiny voice, "They have a friend who is in detention right now with Serena who is very good looking too."   
  


The strange girl blushed at that. The tall girl nudged her and said, "What, you thought he was cute? Its okay Hitaru, he was pretty damn hot. Especially that hair." The girl, Hitaru, blushed even more at that as she looked down at her small hands.   
  


Quatre kept looking at the couple. He asked, "Are they . . . _you know_?" He placed his hands together.   
  


Heero nodded and answered, "Yeah."   
  


Innocent Quatre exclaimed, "Oh, that's not right!"   
  


Wufei looked up at him from his bowl of rice. He said, "They're weak. All of them."   
  


Heero resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Wufei said that everyone was weak except for him, but still. Heero knew that appearances could be deceiving.   
  


Trowa looked down at the ground as the pony tail girl kept staring and pointing at him. Heero wondered if Duo was fairing any better.   
  


****** 

Duo felt like shouting. Serena kept on blabbering a mile a minute, worse than him. He tugged at his braid in frustration as she babbled about how unfair Ms. H was and all sorts of crap. His hands itched to his gun hidden under his uniform.   
  


Two girls walked into the room, the one that Duo had waved too earlier and another one who was taller with long raven hair and dark purple eyes. The long-haired girl snapped, "Serena, how did you get detention _this _time?"   
  


Serena blushed and began to twirl one of her pony tails around her finger. She stammered, "Well, Rei, I didn't . . ."   
  


"She was reading a manga," the elfin girl said in a soft voice, like a cool breeze, calm and serene.   
  


The other girl, Rei, spun around to Serena and shouted, "_**SERENA!**_ We have stuff we need to get done today and you get detention!" She turned around to look at Duo. She smiled brightly when she looked him over. She turned to Serena and whispered, her mood suddenly changing, "Who's the hunk back there?"   
  


Duo, for her benefit, and now that he was truly single, flipped his legs on the desk and stretched out. He placed his hands behind his head as he gave her an impish grin. The elfin girl blushed and looked away. Serena whispered, and since Duo was an expert at reading lips knew what she was saying. She said, "That's Duo Maxwell. The new transfer student from America. He cussed out Ms. H today."   
  


"No, he didn't," the little raven haired girl said in her soft voice. Duo studied her closely. She had very pale skin that sharply contrasted against the shadowy blackness of her hair. She looked extremely fragile.   
  


Rei looked over at him again and said, "Hi, I'm Rei."   
  


"Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie," Duo told her with a grin, spinning his legs under the desk once more. He rested his chin on his elbows and waited for a reply.   
  


The shadow girl gasped and jerked back, placing her hand to her chest. She whispered, "Death."   
  


Rei looked at her and asked, "Hitaru, you okay?"   
  


Hitaru shook her head as she studied Duo. He felt something spark about her. _Destruction, _he thought suddenly as he stood up. He whispered, "Destruction." He started to walk over to her, but she took off out of the class room. Duo watched her, stunned.   
  


****** 

"The mission is simple, destroy the base and leave. Take out as many MS as you can," Heero's monotone voice carried to the four other Gundams. Then he added, "Duo, take out the security cameras."   
  


Duo nodded his head and replied, his voice mocking Heero's serious monotone, "Mission accepted." He saw Heero's dark blue eyes narrow over the comline as he clutched his controls. The wings collapsed over Deathscythe HELL and the Gundam faded out of view and out of sensory perception.   
  


****** 

As soon as Deathscythe HELL had disappeared, the attack hit. Around a hundred of Mobile Dolls, Virgo units, attacked the four pilots. The four didn't hold back, they ripped through the units like it wasn't even there.   
  


****** 

"Pegasus! What's happening!?" Rini shouted to the white horse.   
  


He replied in his soft voice, "Death, sweet Rini. You have to stop it." She nodded and ran to find Serena and the others.   
  


****** 

All ten Scouts and Tuxedo Mask arrived at the scene. Four robots were demolishing around a hundred Mobile Dolls. Ami took out her little palmtop and scanned the readings. She said, "They're all made out of Gundanium alloy."   
  


Rei sneered, "Gundams. Dammit! How the heck are we gonna stop Gundams!"   
  


"With love and justice!" Darien shouted, whipping out his rose and cain from his cape.   
  


"For the Moon!" Serena shouted, pointing at the robots.   
  


"For the future!" little Rini cried out in her whiny voice.   
  


Trista spun her key staff around and said in her brooding voice, "We have no other choice."   
  


Michele said, "We must do this now."   
  


"You're right, Neptune. Now," Amara sneered, clenching her hands into tight fists.   
  


Lita nodded, sending her pony tail bobbing as she said, "Because they're killing innocent people."   
  
  
  


Mina nodded and added, "For the love of all the people on Earth, we can't let those terrorists go on."   
  


Ami nodded and said, "They have to have a weak spot somewhere."   
  


Rei tilted her head proudly as she said, "We can beat em."   
  


Hitaru was quiet as she looked at the battle. Her huge violet eyes watched the battle as she gripped her glave. She knew this wasn't going to end well. Besides, she could sense her counter part in there. Duo Maxwell. Death and Destruction, tied hand and hand.   
  


Amara stepped back and channeled her power, shouting, "Uranus World Shakage!"   
  


****** 

Quatre registered the slight tremor to his Gundam. All the MDs were crumbling to the ground in burnt pieces. He turned on his view finder to see all the girls from earlier plus a little girl with pink hair and a dark guy dressed in a bad cape and tux. The girls were all wearing skimpy sailor outfits for some strange reason.   
  


Serena shouted, "On the behalf of the moon, love and justice, I will punish you! I'm Sailor Moon!"   
  


"Shut up woman!" Wufei shouted.   
  


Serena took off her tiara and it started to glow. She spun around stupidly and shouted, "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara rushed at Wing ZERO like a frisbee. It shattered soon as it hit the super tough alloy.   
  


Heero blinked and had this insane urge to laugh. Probably having to do with being around Duo for too long. Serena looked at the pink haired girl and said in her annoying voice, "Mini Moon! We're gonna need some more fire power here!"   
  


Heero did laugh at that. Mini Moon! He managed to hail HELL and send him that recording. Duo laughed and quipped, "I shall call her Mini Moon! Oh, damn Heero, I've gotta get there. Hey, did you say ten skimpily clad girls?"   
  


Heero glared and replied, "Get your ass over here now, Duo."   
  


Duo saluted him and said, "Right. Oh, the base is destroyed by the way."   
  


"I know," Heero told him before he turned his attention to the idiots attacking them.   
  


Mini Moon pulled out a bell. What the hell was she going to do with that? Wufei asked in an annoyed voice, "Can we kill them?"   
  
  
  


"Not yet, I wanna see what they're gonna do," Heero said and buying time because he knew that Duo wouldn't let him live it down if he missed this.   
  


The girl swung the bell and said, "Pegasus, protect people's dreams!" Then she shouted, "**_CRYSTAL TWINKLE BELL!_**" From out of no where, a pegasus with a golden horn appeared. It moved about in the air as if it was having seizures and some sort of wand deposited itself in Serena's hand.   
  


Serena shouted, "Moon Gorgeous Magictaion!" Hearts hit the Gundam's surface harmlessly.   
  


Quatre said, "I've heard about using love as a weapon, but this is ridiculous!"   
  


Trowa said, "They're jeprodizing our mission."   
  


"They're weak," was Wufei's typical response.   
  


Heero nodded and said, "Kill them." He clutched the controls and shifted. The hand reached out and grabbed the winged horse. With a simple twitch of the wrist, the horse screamed, but, the scream was soon silenced as it was crushed into a bloody mass.   
  


Heero didn't like horses much, especially ones that had seizures.   
  


He dropped the horse's body to the ground, well, the blood and viscera that was left with it. Mini Moon screamed. Heero made the Gundam take a step. The little girl's body didn't have a chance with the high pressure of the Gundam's foot landing on top of her head. All there was left was a bloody smear with a scrap of pink fabric on the ground.   
  


Lita shouted, "Jupiter Thunder Claps SMASH!" Lighting bounced harmlessly off Heavyarms' hull. Trowa sighed and aimed his Vulcans at the girl. She screamed as he shot at her, leaving nothing except a pair of rose earings, some blood and chunks, and green fabric.   
  


Rei walked over to Altron. Wufei snickered, "Lets see what you got, woman!"   
  


She tilted her head and shouted, "Mars Flame Shooter!" Flame arrows bounced, guess what!, harmlessly off the hull. Wufei laughed as he launched his flame thrower at her. The fire moved around her like it was nothing but air. The raven haired girl said, "Fire won't work on me, you sexist pig."   
  


Ami lifted her arms up to say something, but she was cut off by a missile right in her direction. It killed her and Trista instantly, leaving nothing but charred carbon remains. Quatre shouted, "Guys, we can't do this!"   
  


Heero sighed. He had a fail safe if Quatre ever got squeamish again. He typed on his keypad: ZERO. Quatre's eyes flashed golden as he began to laugh hysterically. He said, "Lesbians are my enemies!" With that, he ran after Amara and Michelle.   
  


He took out the sickle blades from his Gundam and they glowed a bright crimson, charged with heat. He laughed manically as he started to slice a path as the lovers ran. He jumped in front of them, crashing the blades down into the ground. The lovers held onto each other for one more moment as Quatre squealed, "This is for your crimes against nature!"   
  


"Like you have any room to talk, Winner," came Wufei's voice on the line as he continued to use his flame throwers against Rei. They were still futile. Finally, Rei jumped up onto the Gundam, with a charm in her hand. She slapped it against the Gundam's forehead, rendering it harmless.   
  


The cockpit opened, and Wufei stepped out holding his sword. Rei snickered as she took a punch at him. The two traded blows on the Gundam.   
  


Suddenly, a pair of black wings spread out and Deathscythe HELL materialized out of no where. Serena screamed, "A Demon!"   
  


"No, the God of Death is back from Hell!" Duo shouted, "Take this you annoying bitch!" Then, the scythe was brought down on the blond girl. Before it got 20 feet away from her, she disentergrated from the heat. Duo smiled and said, "I feel better."   
  


Darien shouted, "How dare you! You killed the woman I loved!"   
  


Heero growled, "Shut up, you annoying pansy!" ZERO's hand reached out and grabbed Cape Boy. He screamed. His screams were cut off as he began to cough blood. In a moment, he exploded in a rush of blood and black polyester. A bunch of red roses, a white mask, and a cain fell to the ground.   
  


Wufei, in his hand to hand combat to Sailor Mars, saw the roses and shouted, "Treize! Come out here you sneaky bastard!"   
  


Little Hitaru trembled, holding her glave close to her. Duo said, "We're taking her back." Quatre was still hysterically laughing as he sliced into the ground where Amara and Michelle had been. Trowa lifted an eyebrow and Heero grunted.   
  


Hitaru screamed as Deathscythe HELL's hand reached out and plucked her. She started to whimper as she was brought into its cockpit. Then, she fell silent as she looked at Duo. He smirked and said, "Death could always use Destruction." She smiled as she curled at his feet.   
  


****** 

"So, what happened to you?" Dr. J asked Heero back at their safe house in the colonies.   
  


Rei shouted some profanities at Wufei, who cowered in fear. Hitaru was curled constantly up beside Duo, fast asleep. Quatre was still laughing physcoticaly as he bounced around. Trowa sat quietly, ignoring it all.   
  
  
  


Heero simply said, "Mission complete."   
  


"So, you destroyed the Sailor Scouts then?" Dr. J asked.   
  


"Except for Saturn and Mars," Heero answered coldly.   
  


"Excellent. Hitaru would be very useful to us and you can always give Rei to Relena to get her off your back," Dr. J said with a chuckle.   
  


Heero grunted and nodded as he turned off the computer. He knew the mission was to kill the Scouts except Saturn. The OZ base was a cover up for the other pilots. The mission had worked very well. Except for Quatre going insane, but, as Heero knew from experience, he'd snap out of it soon.   
  


He smirked as he saw the bracelets that Hitaru and Duo were wearing. Duo had _Death _inscripted in the silver while Hitaru had _Destruction _etched in hers. After all, her power to destroy a planet and to heal could come in very useful.   
  


The End!   
  


Pretty twisted, huna!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
